Much trading today involves some computer support, from simple information delivery to sophisticated trading systems that automate transactions of goods and services. Electronic trading systems and methods have gained widespread acceptance for trading of a wide variety of items ranging from financial instruments (such as stocks, bonds, currency, futures, options, etc.) to household goods (such as old records, antiques, wines, etc.).
As electronic trading becomes more popular, an increasing number of traders are in need of new systems and methods to enter trade commands in a quick, efficient and accurate manner. In one method of electronic trading, bids and asks are submitted by traders to a trading system. Those bids and asks are then displayed by the trading system to other traders, and the other traders may then respond to the bids and asks by submitting sell (or hit) or buy (or lift) commands to the system.
Some implementations of such systems and methods of electronic trading show a bid column, an ask column and a single price axis. Bid and ask quantities are associated with their respective prices which are displayed in standard increments. While straightforward, this approach fails to unambiguously convey the inside market to a user, especially when a trading interface displays static price axes. This is because the user's attention is drawn to changes in quantity rather than changes in price. Moreover, this approach fails to show trade activity that was occurring in real-time.
Furthermore, market conditions change quickly as trades are executed at a fast pace. Price positions may therefore change rapidly and sometimes almost instantaneously. Users of such systems therefore face the risk of entering trade commands at erroneous price levels by, for example, using a mouse pointer to select a price that may have changed by the time the command is registered by the system. Such erroneous entries can lead to highly undesirable results in a rapidly changing market. Many such users are traders that track more than one active market by typically looking at multiple windows, interfaces or screens simultaneously, thereby increasing the likelihood that such erroneous entries occur.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that clearly represent price fluctuations while ensuring quick, accurate and efficient execution of trades.
It would also be desirable to provide a user interface for electronic trading that is intuitive whereby the inside market is represented to the user by a dynamic display of the bid/ask prices and their associated quantities.
It would also be desirable to smoothly adjust the display of the bid/ask prices and their associated quantities while maintaining accurate and accessible axes for order entry at desired price levels.
It would also be desirable to enable users to manipulate the user interface using any suitable input device.